Beautiful Lie
by rengreenwater
Summary: I do not own the game, or characters. Sherry is a new agent; and spends a lot of free time with her lover, Jake Muller. She thought that being an agent meant stopping the darkness of the terror from spreading. She never thought that it would mean that she'd get targetted. (Rated M for lemons).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It has been a few years since any major break outs have occured to cause a world wide pan-demic of the BOWS. I have almost finished college, considering what is left of the educational system after the incidents first started occuring all over the world. I was orignally studying in general, but after the first year of the T-virus release I changed my course, and I became an agent. I want to make a difference too. I have that right.

The music of the party had filled the room with warm chatter, wild make outs, and nasty orgies; but those were normally happening upstairs in the dorm rooms. I had been assigned to secure the campus. Section C of the dorms. Sitting in my chair blarring Three Days Grace while I studied, I hardly noticed anything. A warmth of touch on my neck made me shiver. I knew exactly who it was right away.

I was stubborn, and I needed to get to my work done for the final exams. So I rolled my eyes, and pretended like he wasn't there. It was really hard to do that after he started to nip, and suck on my neck. His hands slid down my choulders, over my breasts, and back up my sides. It sent all kinds of sensations that made my mind begin to haze over.

"Are you deaf yet"? he mused as he pulled out my head phones. "Jake"! I laughed and shoved him away gently. Something about what I had done provoked the bad boy rebel in him. He gripped the back of my chair, and pulled it out all the way to the bed. Then he swung a leg over and pinned my to the chair with that sexy smirk of his. How was I to say no to that? With a smile I leaned my face up so his lips would meet mine in a sweet and heated kiss.

I stood up and kicked the chair out of the way as he began to unbutton my shirt and press me back with his chest. The warmth of his body was exciting as my homrones began to stir. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. Here. "Jake"~, I whispered eagerly as he slid the shirt off my shoulders and tossed it down. I scooted up onto the bed while we kissed. Our lips telling each other stories while his hands devoured the shape of my bra. I unclipped it, and he slid it off slowly. Then Jake took a step back and looked at me. I thrust my head back, arched my back and kicked a leg up sexily as I brouht it back down slowly and spread my knees open. Then I took my pants off as he removed his.

We kept our eyes on each other the whole while that we stripped. Then stepped forward with a smirk. His eyes were gleaming before his head dipped down. My moth fell open as a gasp of surprised pleasure escaped from the hot warmth of his tongue flicking at a nipple. "Nyah"~! I gasped again as he took his teeth and began to gently massage the nipple and play. My hands reached out and ran over the muscles in his shoulder and down his back a little. God he felt so good.

"I missed you babe", he whispered as he looked up at me. "I love you", I whispered in his ear before biting his neck. Now it was his turn to arch his back and gasp. I raked my fingers down his chest and trailed kisses all over his toned and tan body. His erection just kept growing as we played with each other. That is, until he layed me down under him on the mattress and began to rub the tip of his arousal against the pink of my bump. I was so wet, and his teasings felt so good. It was over powering. "Jake, please"? I begged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I was laying in my bed, wrapped up in the broad and warm embrace of Jake. My body had that dull and pulsating relaxed feeling one often gets after making love. His warm breath was massaging the tingle in my neck while our eyes stared luridly at one another. The silence was a small slice of heaven until my phone began to ring. Jake's jaw tightened as his arms loosened from around me. I hesitantly got up to answer it with a sight of agitation. Why now?

The caller I.D. was from Leon. My face scrunched in puzzlement as I raised my brow and pushed the accept button. "Hello? This is agent Birkin", "Sherry! You and whoever your with need to get out of there. NOW!", his voice was gruff and alarming. "What? Leon... I, I can't hear you. Say that again"? "GET OUT NOW! Sherry just leave before it's too late and stay alive!", his voice began to fuzz up and fade out before the call was dropped.

"What does HE want"? Jake asked in a more frustrated voice as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I am not sure. I could not hear him well. He seemed really upset though. Should I call him back"? "Nah. Leave him to his work", he said dully as he crossed the room to hug me form beind. His lips massaging and nipping at my neck gently. I couldn't help but smile and forget about the urgency in Leon's voice.

Screams began to erupt from the hallways of the building. In a fluid motion Jake was already at the door with his hand on the knob. He very slowly pulled that door open, and snuck a peek at the oncoming interruption. He closed it. "Gear up"! He whispered in frant with his determined and protective eyes. I walked slowly to the pile of carelessly tossed clothing on the floor. I slipped into my shirt and jeans before opening the closet. He and I both worked siliently side by side to put on all our gear.

What did he see? Why was he not filling me in so much right now? I shrugged and decided to focus on getting out of here as soon as possible. Jake went back to the door, and I thought of something else. What about the window? I began to kind of peel back the curtain but the whole outside of it was covered in red clumpy flesh looking material. My hand fell at my side as I lowered my head in grief. REALLY? A bio attack NOW?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Down the hallway and into the chaos we hurled ourselves. Blood was being shed, and people were turning right before our eyes. This must be a new kind of BOW. Their slender bodies were twisted visions of something that was once animal as they slinked around and crawled all over. Lickers.

Jake as his typical and reckless self began shooting at almost anything which moved. I threw my arm out to stop him, and raised my own gun. I am not the best shot in the world, but at least I can say that I have gotten better. While I was not getting head and heart shots and looking all bad ass, I was sending many bullets and at least hitting my targets. Their stomach, the joints in their legs, an arm, neck occasionally, but mostly the stomach. Hey~! it's the easiest part of these damn things to aim at!

"Sherry"! Jake called out from down another side of the hallway. I kept my stance and shook my head at him. I was not about to leave everyone here to die while I escaped. You could see the disappointed growl on his face as he returned to help kill the mutations. "Everyone who can move and hear! I need you to follow me and I will do what I can to help get you out of here"! I called out. But... No one was listening. Everyone was too scared and panicked to even look at me much less follow me.

"Hey, I can help you", I said to someone as I grabbed their arm. This person looked at me as if I were a freak, but nodded in a sort of agreement anyway. I did this same thing to a few other people. Some accepted, some just refuse, and others were to scared in the terror of it all to even listen. I took the few people I could, with Jake and began to head for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

We got to stairs just fine. For some, running down the stairs was a challenge. It wasn't easy to guide them either. People were trampling over other people, sobbing hysterically, and pushing to be the first one out. Like a bunch of frightened and cornered children. Once we got down the stairs and into another hallway, we lost a person.

Slowly, but not quietly we were moving along the tight space before us. The air was warm, and intense, and it stunk of blood and flesh rot. A woman had sunk to the ground with a shreek at the sounds of low and hungry growls. Jake and I readied our weapons immediately. He aimed up and I aimed for the corner. The ceiling above us crumbled as a meaty paw swooped down and scooped up the woman.

"FUCK"! Jake growled as he ddidn't even hesitate to start firing rounds in the direction of the beast. He shook his head as realized it was too late. He raised the pistol again, and shot the woman in the head. People cried and flinched as her body went limp, and disappeared into the upper floor.

I lowered my head in sadness, yet was selfishly relieved too. Now there was one less person shoving and crying to get out like a caged animal. I nodded at Jake, and stayed back with the group while Jake went forward to scope the area ahead.

"Are we even going to make it out of here"!? The people were muttering with quivering lips. "Of course we are. We just have to stop trying to be number one. We're a team. Act like it and our chances are that much better", I said in a hissing whisper. They all gulped and nodded.

Jake returned and waved us forward . Onward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

We went through the next hall without any problems. Jake kept his gun aimed out at all times, and while we moved it was down at the ground. Everyone was on edge, and well everyone was scared. Jake might not admit it, but he was scared too. My heart had been pounding, and the hairs were rising along my arms and neck.

I honestly wasn't sure how to get all these people out safe, especially after so easily losing one. I was determined not to let the spreading darkness get to me though. I raked a shaky and slender hand through my short blonde hair. Jake was being very quiet. He had hardly said anything to me since this whole happened.

'Click', 'click...click-click-click'! I could hear the sounds of little thick claws padding across the gorund. "Jake"! I exclaimed in a whiser while my arm flung outward to hold the civilens back. One of the younger men in front slapped his hands to his mouth trying to silence a scream of panic. I shot him a sort of look, and watched Jake disappear into acround the corner.

'Bang! bang-bang~Scree~BAAM'! I could hear the gun shots and the pitiful whimper of a fallen licker. I smiled and ran around the corner to meet something I was not expecting. I saw a dribble of saturate Jake's tank. My heart sank, and quivered as I rushed to his side. I holstered my gun and looked around frantically for something to tear off and use.

One of the women in the crowd behind me had a soft, absorbant tank! I called her over and ignored her cringes as I tore at her clothing. "It isn't as bad as it looks. Come on, we need to keep moving", he grumbled to me as he looked back at the scared and helpless peolple. "No. I cannot let you bleed like this", I said simply while my hands worked around the fabric. I got it around his side, and almost all the way around the wound before I ran out of fabric and couldn't tie it off. 'No! This can't be'! I thought while frantically trying to make it work.

There was an elongated tearing sound as the woman who was chewing her lower lip handed me more fabric from her shirt. I was not expecting help like this. I looked into her panicked and sympethetic eyes. "Thank you", I told her gently as I tied that piece in to make an amiable wrap around his wound. "Sherry, we've wasted too much time. Let's go", he grumbled as he tugged away at the end.

Jake moved forward down another set of stairs. The next room was more creepy than the rest, because it was empty and held no signs of the bio attack. Jake and I moved forward carefully and quietly. Allowing the people to file in slowly. I urged them all to remain as quiet as they could with a finger against my lips while they filed into the open lounge hall of section C.

The door behind the poeple closed, and... clicked? 'What'? I thought as I examined it. I tried to turn the knob, but the door had locked on us. "Jake! The door is...", "Locked"? He finished for me with an unsurprised scoff, shaking his head. "Go fucking figure", he said gruffly.

"What!? What do you mean the door locked"!? exclaimed some frantic and panicky people from the group. They all seemed to huddle together in the center of the room. "I need you all to remain as calm as you can manage. We WILL figure this out", I told them with confidence and determination that I did not feel inside.

Jake moved and began to look around the room. I decided I would do the same. To one side of the room was a sketchy looking ladder that up to the balcony. Then a series of book shelved under it. I knelt to examine the books. Most of them looked fine and normal, except I noticed one book that was a lighter color, and more elaborate looking from the rest. I went to pull it out and heard the wall lurch with a deep serious of clicking sounds.

Everyone gathered over by me, and Jake continued to look around. I was glad to find a way out when inside of the new opened space came a group of drewling and infected dogs. Their fur was matted, their skin torn, and bodies half rotted. They smelled awful! I unholstered my gun as one of the jumped on me. "Ack"! I said upon falling. "Sherry"! Called Jake in a frant as he raced to reach me.

The dog was drooling blood onto my chest as I held my hands at its throat and chest to keep it from biting me. Then a final and nasty splattered of blood hit my throat and chin as it was shot in the head. Jake fired many other bullet. One of the dogs pawed at him and clawed the gun from his hand while the other dogs were havin chewing on the civilens.

This was a mess, and this was not how I had planned for things to go...


End file.
